


Only a Healthy Amount

by andiebeaword



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AFAB!reader, Alcohol, Begging, Can possibly be read as gender neutral, Fic-Swap, Flirting, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Death, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Season 5+ Spoilers, This was written for a specific friend, Throat Fucking, Unprotected Sex, cursing, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword
Summary: Thanks to a case closing later than sooner, the team unwinds at a local bar. Reader seizes his newfound opportunity to find out if his boss, SSA Aaron Hotchner, shares mutual feelings.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Only a Healthy Amount

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ontheoddoccasioniwritestuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontheoddoccasioniwritestuff/gifts).



> This is my fic-swap entry for my dear friend, Rory. I was coming up pretty much empty when another great friend gave me one of her 'back-burner' fics. I am not sure if I'll write for Hotch again, but I must say, this was an amazing challenge, and if I get a good enough request, I might just add it to my WIPs.

\-------♥--------

Joining the BAU after years of hard work and persistence gave me the family I couldn't have imagined if I tried. The first person to welcome me was Emily Prentiss. Her 'kick ass now, take names later,' attitude was something I could appreciate in my new friend. Morgan insisted on being my wingman after I let it slip once that I had a mild crush on the resident genius, Dr. Spencer Reid. Having been shot in the leg while in the field, the boy wonder roamed the office with his wooden cane.

Admittedly, I surprised myself when I came clean about my attraction. Normally, I have a much different type. One I, without fail, will instantly fall for. That type stood in front of me on my first day, causing me to stammer my way through the already nerve-wracking interview. This man had such a commanding presence, I almost forgot this was a work-related environment. He kept his seemingly dutiful act of professionalism solid throughout my interview, although I swore I saw pain and anguish hidden deep behind his divine irises. I remember wishing I could've done something to take away that pain -- even when I hadn't learned yet what caused it.

Over the years, I prided myself on remaining close with most of my teammates. Emily, who feigned death, is now overseas working for Interpol. J.J. had left too, but thankfully came back as a profiler like the rest of us. ISA Ashley Seaver had kept to herself while she'd been on our team, though I couldn't help but laugh when she confessed to having a crush on me. Luckily for me, she became a close friend after I let her down easy, confiding in her who I had begun longing for since the moment I accepted my position here.

Unit Chief SSA Aaron Hotchner.

Emily knew as well, leaving just Penelope Garcia, the only other one who understood why I always seemed to blush every time we'd overhear Rossi trying to convince Hotch to 'get back on the horse' again. We all understood why he wasn't keen to do just that. Two months before I walked through the doors of the BAU, Hotch's ex-wife, Haley, had been shot to death. Hotch gruesomely fought Foyet through their family home as Jack "worked the case" from the chest in the spare bedroom.

After being told, I tried to ignore my ever-flourishing crush on my boss. For the most part, Hotch made it surprisingly easy. He hardly ever joined us for a night out, and most times when he did, he'd slip out relatively early to make it home in time to tuck Jack in with his favorite bedtime story. That's why, tonight of all nights, while we were hundreds of miles away from home, I was shocked to see Hotch out at the bar, drink in hand, chatting with the rest of us like he was simply just part of the team; and not our boss.

"You know, I never thought I'd see the day where Unit Chief Hotchner graces us with his presence in a dive bar of all places. And on a weeknight no less." I raised my glass of tap beer up with a smile, soon joined by everyone clinking our glasses with each other, celebrating the fact that our boss is choosing to let loose, even if it is just a little bit. Which is all I need.

"Hey J.J., I think it's your turn to buy us all a round, don't you think?" I chuckled as I took another sip of my beer. The blonde just eyed me suspiciously, leaning in towards Garcia who clearly whispered something though I couldn't hear.

"Fine, but don't let him talk your ear off too much," she warned Hotch while gesturing towards me. "I think Reid's been rubbing off on him just a little." With that, she winked at me, taking Garcia with her. Rossi chose to remain back at the hotel, while Alex and Spencer were hustling some kids at pool, leaving Morgan who was most likely picking up a one-night-stand as we speak. That left just Hotch and I. Alone.

"So, why aren't you back at the hotel with Rossi drinking some finer bourbon?" I tried, probably failing at sounding too eager to share a conversation with him that didn't revolve around work. It was just as refreshing as I'd dreamed about.

"Well," Hotch started, clearing his throat, "I figure I can't get home to Jack any faster, even if I drove all night, so..." At the mention of his son, I felt this could be my in.

"How is he?" It's a simple question. One he could very easily answer, then politely excuse himself from me and this conversation without any hard feelings. That all changed the second I eyed him downing the rest of his drink.

"He's good." The glass in his hand still had a cube left in it, and he clinked it around the glass with a frown on his face. "He's finally at that age where I'm not the most interesting person in his life...anymore." I felt my heart drop, not just at his words, but the way his entire demeanor changed right in front of me. Almost--almost as if he trusts me.

"Oh.." I tried not to let Hotch see just how I understood him in that moment. Granted, I wanted nothing more than for him to see me as the most interesting person in his life..well, at least his romantic life. "So, if not you, which I still can't believe is true, then...who is?" When he turned to face me again, his typical 'Unit Chief' face was back.

"Darth Vader." I felt the uncontrollable need to laugh. Hotch was still staring me down like he was waiting for me to crack under his off-handed joke. I can't blame Jack though, it would be cool to have a voice like Darth Vader, especially when you're in grade school. I started coughing, trying to poorly cover up the fact that I wanted to laugh so bad. Then, as if time had frozen itself for a minute--Hotch gave me a grinch-like smile--then busted out laughing, a sound I would bottle up if I could.

"Oh, c'mon, Hotch," I say through stifled giggles. "I'm sure that's not entirely true." I knew it wasn't. Anyone in the bureau can see the love Jack Hotchner has for his father. Most agents probably never get to see the man behind the facade that his job as Unit Chief requires of him. I, for one, am particularly lucky that I can attest that the man behind to stoic facade is one worth getting to know. I hear that laugh again, and all my previous thoughts die within that melody.

"It is. But, it's a good thing." It was only then that I truly noticed how alone we were here at our table, while everyone else was either playing darts, dancing, or just knocking back shots like it was a game of sport. I decided that now was a good time to 'get some air,' so I offered to buy Hotch a drink of his choice, which ended up being another scotch, while I ordered myself a glass of rum and coke.

"Hey, man, haven't you loosened up yet?" Morgan clasped a hand on my shoulder, much like I've seen him do to Reid after he's let it slip that someone's slipped him their number. I shook my head, grabbing the two drinks off the counter, nodding my head towards Hotch.

"Nah, just enjoying some non-work-related small talk with Hotch." Morgan gave me an incredulous look before seemingly shaking the thought away and making his way back to the dancefloor. I turned back towards where Hotch was waiting for me, noticing a brunette woman standing next to him with her hand on his shoulder. I honestly was about to ask if he'd rather go dance with her while I watch our drinks, but the moment I approached the table, the woman left. Hotch didn't even look broken up about it. "Hey...did I interrupt something?"

Hotch looked up at me like I just said the dumbest thing he'd ever heard. He shook his head solemnly, taking the drink I handed him just seconds ago, downing half of it in one swig. I turned to see the brunette now trying to size up Reid, and I couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?"

I just shook my head in the same manner he had before. "Nothing. Just, I don't know..." I couldn't seem to find the right words in my head. After a couple of minutes of silence, I decided I wasn't done chatting up my now rather tipsy boss. "What about you?" It was a vague question, I admit, but I wasn't quite ready for obvious specifics.

"What about me?" I took it as an unspoken compliment as Hotch leaned slightly closer to me.

"Do you have anyone..you know..interesting in your life?" I tried to convey my feelings as much as hide them, all while opening engaging in this conversation. He just gave me an incredulous look, taking another sip of his drink.

"You're funny," Hotch deadpanned. I laughed along with him, not because I agreed, but because I knew he'd laugh just a little bit longer.

"I know I am, thank you," I said in between fits of giggles, "--but, I promise you, it wasn't meant to be a joke." I felt my heart pitter-patter as Hotch's giggles ceased. He cleared his throat, opening and closing his mouth once before he looked up at me again.

"My schedule doesn't exactly allow for casual dating." I gave him the most sincere 'are you kidding me?' looks I could manage given the amount of alcohol currently coursing through my system.

"Hotch, we have the same job," I deadpanned. "Besides, um, you sure strike me as the type who just...you could make it work." I wanted to tell him he struck me as the type of man who could have anyone he wanted, but I figured that might be pushing it.

"I--I'm flattered." I almost missed the small smirk that adorned his pout as he leaned back in his seat. We've both now had more than enough liquid courage to get through what I thought would be a longer conversation. I hummed in amusement, watching Morgan juggle a couple of women while the others were sprawled out doing their own thing. "What?" I side-eyed my boss, now happy to see he wasn't done with talking with me.

"No-nothing," I shook my head a little too much. "Just, well, I was kind of hoping you'd be more talkative while drunk." I shrugged my shoulders, letting out a breath I had no idea I'd been holding.

"Sorry to disappoint." There's that damn smirk again. I chuckled at his excuse, noting that I hoped that's all it was.

"Never said it was a disappointment," I quickly pointed out, noticing I hadn't touched my own drink since coming back from the bar. I gulped a swig down, feeling the burning sensation fill my lungs while soothing my nerves. "Honestly, I'm not entirely sure I could ever see you as anything even close to disappointing...." Fuck. Here, I had been hoping to loosen his lips up more, not my own.

"The truth is that..while I'd like to say more, I--It never seems to end well." I felt my heart sink more, especially after catching the lump clear in his throat, and noticing his eyes glossing over. I could've let our conversation die right there, but a bigger part of me wanted to know.

"How?" It was such a mundane question, yet one that could provide me with answers that sober Hotch wouldn't dare let slip from his lips. Hotch then glanced back over at me as if I'd just asked the wrong thing.

"How?" He drew out the vowel in his question, silently asking me if I was profiling him; something we all took a silent oath when it came to each other.

"How..do you know that? About it 'not ending well.'" I tried to bring us back to his previous statement. I watched his shoulders drop a little as he gripped his glass, tossing it back before setting it down on the table with a semi-loud clank.

"Experience." One word. Just like that, one word that he must believe explains everything. I just had to show him, he was wrong about that.

"Okay, sure, I'll buy that excuse, but," I said, bringing my pointer finger up to further prove my impending point. "I do believe you've only tested that theory in a set of circumstances far different from right now."

"How do you figure?" Hotch raised his eyebrows up at me, looking at me almost as if he had hope in his beautiful, radiant eyes. I slid back, crossing my arms in front of me, hoping to convey the confidence I only wish I could have every time I was near this man.

"Simple. I wasn't there before." I hoped it came across as nonchalantly as I wanted it to.

"No, you certainly were not." I swore, in that moment, Hotch blushed. It was a sight I knew I wanted to see again.

"See? You don't know. You're just guessing," I concluded.

"An educated guess," Hotch quipped back. Touche. Of course, we both knew neither of us had an IQ to match Dr. Reid's.

"You know, if Reid were here, he'd say the same thing I'm thinking."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"That it's still just a guess." I caught sight of the team slowly coming towards us, probably to wind down from all the 'partying' they've been up to while we had out casual small talk. Hotch must have noticed them too, already casually moving closer to where I was sitting.

"You're not wrong." He said it so softly, I almost missed it over the crowd surrounding us. I inched in his direction, hoping I wasn't crossing a line; or at least, one that he wasn't already thinking about too.

"Maybe we --- you, um, should...test it out, you know, sometime." Hotch just shot me a look, one I couldn't quite decipher before the gang piled into their respective spots around us. About five minutes later, Hotch was just finishing telling a story about Jack when he shifted his eyes towards me, while still clearly engaged in his story.

"Maybe..I will." I froze. He wasn't aiming that at me...was he? I shifted in my seat, trying to focus on whatever anyone else was saying, but for the life of me, I could only seem to focus on him. I was a goner before tonight, sure, but now? Now, I'm just hoping to talk with him, again.

-

I got my wish, just not quite in the way I'd hoped. Not wanting to make it too obvious, I purposely lost to Morgan and Reid in a game of rock, paper, scissors, which meant I got to be the one to help our boss to his room for the night.

"So.. this must be the real reason we never see you drink around us." I found myself laughing at the absurdity of the situation. Although he's still my boss, I can't help but find him positively adorable during rare moments such as this.

Hotch halted his heels, turning to face me directly. "No, not at all. In fact, I actually enjoy watching every single one of you lose respect for me as your unit chief." I knew he was mildly joking, but the thought still existed there in the space between us.

"Only a healthy amount, I promise you," I said as we approached the door to his room. I knew my own was clear down the hall next to the others. Guess one of the perks in being the man in charge, was getting his own room entirely to himself, away from the rest of us. Well, with the exception of Rossi. Then again, that man could afford to be put up in his own hotel. "Trust me, you still have my respect, but...I couldn't help but notice how much more approachable you've been with me tonight, you know?" The drunk man waved a loose hand at me, moving to retrieve his wallet from his back pocket.

Without thinking, I raised my own hand to the same back pocket, but the second our fingers touched, I backed off, sliding my hand deep into my own front pocket. Hotch finished removing the key card from its slot, sliding it into the door, and as the green light came on, he pushed the door open, nodding silently to tell me to go ahead of him. "Y/N...do I intimidate you?" His question caught me off guard, I practically fell to the floor in front of me. By the time I found my footing again, Hotch was seated on the bed, a look of worry clear in his eyes.

To lighten the mood, I repeated what I'd said earlier. "Again, only a healthy amount." I tentatively lowered myself in the space next to him, but still giving him a fairly safe distance, just in case. The man looked like he wanted to say more, but was biting his lip in favor of coming clean. I decided I wanted to know what was going through his mind, especially when whatever it was, caused him to look at me like that. "Hey, Hotch.. what's up?"

"Please...call me Aaron." Everything thought in my head froze. He wanted me to call him by his first name? I whispered it so quietly to myself, trying to see how it felt passing my lips. I decided I liked it..I liked it a lot.

"Alright, Aaron," I murmured, already seeing his eyes glaze over the way one's does when they've had quite enough to drink. "Let's get you t---"

"You're beautiful." Shit. This man was going to be the death of me. I laughed nervously, trying to determine if this should just be chalked up to 'strict flirty banter' type of situation, or...if my boss really wanted my undivided attention.

"And you, Sir, are drunk." I heard his breathing stop momentarily, followed by light chuckles as he moved to toe his shoes off his feet.

"Yes, that I am," he concluded, turning his body to face me once more. "Yes, I am drunk," he brought his index finger up to my nose, tapping it ever so softly. "And in the morning, I'll be sober, but you," Aaron whispered, inching closer to me, "you'll still be the most brilliant, gorgeous, and divine man I've ever met." The sincerity I heard in his smooth voice almost stopped my heart from beating. "I'll just be too afraid to tell you."

He's drunk, Y/N, I kept telling myself. While there's a chance he might mean it, best to just leave it be. Of course, I still very much wanted to know and apparently my dumb brain wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. "Afraid?" I asked, the tone in my voice clearly giving away my doubt. "Of what?"

"Of how you'll react." Aaron was now close enough, our noses were practically touching. I knew my resolve was breaking, so I moved to stand, walking over to get a bottle of water from the mini fridge.

"So why did you say it then?" My words hung in the silence.

"To test that theory of yours," he was now behind me. I knew because I could smell his signature aftershave, a musky scent I've come to associate only to him. I remembered what I had said to him earlier at the bar. I wanted to see if he really remembered as well.

"Which theory would that be?"

"That things would be different....with you." I'm only 67% positive I hadn't heard him right. I decided it wouldn't be polite to just leave right now, but I also wasn't sure exactly where to go from here. The fact is.. Hotch was currently drunk, and despite what his insatiable lips said moments ago, I felt I knew better.

Or, at least, I thought I did. "That so?" I countered back. Aaron just rolled his eyes at me playfully, at it took everything in me not to kiss him. "Well? Have you come to your conclusion, then?" I felt like I had the upper hand, here. Despite him being my boss, I felt like I got to choose which direction, whatever this was between us, went.

"I'm not entirely sure yet." I was now riding on my last nerve. It was a 'now or never' type of feeling. I could either kiss him and it gets real awkward, and I just leave --- or it could go somewhere entirely different. I only hoped I wasn't completely alone in these feelings.

"Why don't we settle this like men, then. Hmm?" I took a loose stance, barely mimicking an opponent who was on the defensive. I watched Aaron give me a look of pure confusement. Oh, hell. I let my hands fall to his cheeks and I brought my lips straight to his. I stopped right as I felt his breath fan my face, giving him one last chance to turn me down. To blame this entire wonderful night on the copious amounts of alcohol we both know is still coursing through our systems. I watched in both slight horror and pure excitement as Aaron's eyes drifted from mine to my lips. "Need help deciding there, Aaron?"

I got my answer relatively fast. His lips were rough and tainted with the liquor from the drink I'd bought him. With each swipe of his tongue over mine, my nerves slowly disintegrated. I felt my legs move on their own accord towards the bed, once they hit the mattress, we broke our kiss, lightly panting, avoiding each other's gaze. "Um, that was..." What it was was a sloppy drunk kiss, but one that kept me from leaving my boss' hotel room.

When I hadn't heard him say anything, I glanced over, noticing his tie was gone, and his dress shirt was now completely unbuttoned. "I'm not dreaming, am I?" Aaron's voice sounded so smooth, I imagined myself simply melting through the musty floor. Feeling a small shred of confidence coming back from earlier, I loosened my own tie, discarding it on the floor along with my own button-up. I almost missed his question, however, I decided to respond in my now-usual repertoire.

"I don't know." I crashed our lips together once more, hoping to deepen it further, thus reminding him just how much this isn't a dream, but a very real reality. "Does this feel like a dream to you?"

"Everything with you feels like a dream, Y/N."

Fuck. I felt a renewed urge to trace every inch of his jaw and neck with my mouth, barely registering that Aaron was, in fact, doing the very same thing to mine right now. We continued to essentially makeout, then I felt his hands rest on my hips, his fingers undoing the zipper of my slacks quietly. I looked back at him, his eyes were soft, filled with lust, but also a rare flicker of...hope. I nodded wordlessly, allowing his hands to touch me where I've wanted him to for some time now. "Please..." I knew when it came to Aaron Hotchner, I wasn't ever going to be opposed to begging. "Tell me what you need me to do."

Just as my words left my mouth, Aaron moved his hands back to his own pants, pulling at the belt that had been secured around his waist. "Do you trust me?" It wasn't a question I got asked often. While in the field, it's an unspoken truth among us as a team that we would all willingly put our lives on the line for any member of our team. In this moment, I knew that wasn't what this divine man in front of me was asking. Again, I nodded my head, afraid that if I spoke, this 'dream' would shatter to dust. "Y/N...I need you tell me." Out of instinct, I nodded again, already hearing the silence that fell between us.

"Yes, Sir. I trust you." I gave him every ounce of trust I knew I had in the way I never let my eyes stray from his figure as he finished pulling out his belt. Once Aaron was in the same state of undress as me, he grabbed my chin forcibly, but gently, bringing me towards him for another teeth-clashing kiss. I hoped to have conveyed all the pent up frustration I had been feelings hours ago during our tete-a-tete. As we parted, I daringly bit down on his lower lip, just enough to prolong the contact before we separated completely, his hands moving to fondle the belt.

"Why are you so good at that?" Aaron murmured, his body moving over behind me. I gulped, no doubt showing off my adam's apple for him to see. I relished in the feeling of his breath on my bare back, curious as to what he was planning. I slowly moved my head to the side, raising my eyebrows up in question.

"Good at what?" I scoffed. I didn't mean to. I just wasn't prepared for the praise Aaron felt I needed, praise he must have felt I deserved. There was a small part of me that was secretly hoping I'd be reprimanded for a comment such as that. However, I guess that since this was new to both of us, our first time wasn't going to as rough as it could be.

"Being you." My eyes grew wide at the admiration I was receiving. Though, as I felt his hands glide over my downside, I yelped at the surprising contact. Before I could finish catching my breath, Aaron pulled both my wrists behind me, carefully securing them together with what felt like his leather belt. I could hear the soft clicking of the buckle just before he let go as my wrists hit just above the indent of my ass. I felt a stronger wave of arousal wash over me as Aaron slowly came back into view. He dropped his briefs smoothly with more coordination than I would have expected from someone who was supposedly drunk not long ago. His eyes recklessly raked over my entire body as he stood in front of me now, placing a hand on one of my shoulders and applying a small amount of pressure.

Like I knew exactly what he wanted, I let myself fall to my knees, his cock now right in my line of vision. I could already feel my mouth salivating at the sight alone. It was magnificent. As if my body had a mind if its own, I felt myself lunge forward, reminding me that my hands were still tied behind my back. When I dared a glance up at his face, all I saw was how his eyes dialated to black as a devilish grin slowly appeared across his face. Next thing I know, his hand is buried in my hair, pulling me closer as he leaned his mouth to my ear. "Can you see what you fucking do to me?"

I could. His dick was strained against his tummy, leaking precum at the tip. The sight alone was causing my nether regions to throb with an overwhelming feeling of heat. Aaron gently pulled me closer as he stood back up, finding the desk behind him to lean on, just in case. My breath came out, much like a whisper, just before I moved to swallow him whole. "Please....show me." I watched him still, seemingly hesitant all of a sudden. I looked back up at him with the biggest puppy dogs eyes I could muster in the moment. "Trust me," I said as steady as I could make my voice sound, "There's no need to be scared. You can't break me."

Apparently that had been the thing to say because no sooner had my words left my throat, I felt him insert his member inside my mouth, giving me only seconds to hollow out my cheeks without gagging. I wished so bad to use my hands and knead his balls as I took him in until I felt him tap the back of my throat. The grunts and moans that my ears barely picked up over my own heartbeats gave me further encouragement to slide my tongue over the ripples along his cock. As best I could, I gave in to my ministrations, hoping that Aaron would basically take to throat-fucking me when I knelt.

Thankfully, he must've, because I could no longer wrap my tongue around him as he was essentially pumping in and out, causing the edges of my teeth to graze the sensitive skin here and there for seconds at a time. I knew he was close by the way his nails dug into the skin of my shoulder, leaving behind crescent marks I hoped would still be there in the morning. As the salty taste filled my mouth, Aaron still his movements, one hand still gripping my hair while the other must have been resting on the desk behind him. After I licked up every last drop, he pulled me off, releasing his hold on my locks, panting with beads of sweat trickling down from his forehead to his brows.

He must have found his breath again, because as I was still finding mine, I felt his rough hands back on my wrists, unhooking the belt from the buckle and slowly freeing me from my restraints. His hand was back in my hair, gently roaming through every inch of it, and it felt wonderful. "Such a good boy for me, aren't you?" I melted at the praise, smiling, even though my jaw felt sore as I did. "C'mon," he said, pulling me by both hands now, onto the bed, the springs making noise as I watched him situate himself towards the headboard. "I want you up here," Aaron said, almost like a whisper, pulling me towards him with his voice alone.

Now, I understood why he made sure my hands were free. I already knew I was going to need them to keep a firm grip on the seemingly sturdy headboard for a hotel bed. Not wanting to waste any more time, I straddled his face, bracing myself for what I could only have dreamed of before. As I felt his hands grip my thighs, I moaned out a series of curses, "Fuck, Aaron, I could feel what I do to you, too." A jolt of ecstasy flooded my entire being as he began licking and sucking me from the inside out. Any thoughts that had been swimming through my head died at the sensations he was creating within me. With every flick of his tongue and squeeze of his grip on my hips, I was feeling my pending orgasm inch closer and closer. "Shit! God, that feels so good." I heard mumbles and moans from the man beneath me as I felt him insert a single finger inside, pushing me that much closer to the edge. When my body couldn't take it anymore, I fell, taking every feeling of pure pleasure with me as I went limp with a smile on my face.

I rolled off of him, collecting my wits about me, trying to slow my ragged breathing. I wasn't give enough downtime as I felt Aaron's lips on mine, tasting ourselves on each other seemingly bringing new fire to our union. He trailed light pecks down my neck and chest, lining himself up as he slowly filled me with everything he had. I felt the slow, purposeful loving nature of his movements as he ajusted his hip to give both of us a better angle. "Fuucckk, you really are divine," Aaron breathed. I wanted to say something back, but all I could muster in my current state was moans and curses which were so easily stringed together by his name falling off my lips almost like a prayer.

"Please...fuck, Aaron, faster...please," I panted, hoping my wishes were heard by the delicious man who was proving to me, too, that with him, it was different. He picked up his pace, practically hammering into me with everything he believes he has. I could tell we were both close, our movements staggering as we came together, cementing this perfect moment with a sensual, passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around him, barely scratching the skin which felt warm and heavenly.

"You feel so good, Y/N," Aaron said as we both took a moment to sink into the bed. I knew I must've had the stupidest smile across my face because he returned it in kind. He brought a hand to my face, caressing it as if I were made of glass, taking a strand of hair that had fallen in front of my eyes and tucking it behind my ear, his fingers tickling it lightly. "Such a good, good boy." The tone in which he spoke to me made me feel so special and unique in his eyes. We hissed at the same time, feeling cold as he disconnected himself from me. I closed my eyes for what only felt like a second, though it must have been longer because Aaron was now wiping me down with a warm washcloth.

No more words were shared between us. We both huddled close, I moved to lay my head near his, taking it everything that had happened in the last hour. As I pulled myself out of my thoughts, I couldn't help the short giggle that escaped my mouth when I was met with a youthful-looking Hotch, sleeping peacefully next to me, looking as if whatever weight the man carries around when his eyes are open, now has dissipated in the air between us. As much as I knew I wanted nothing more than to stay and join him in slumber, I needed to force myself out of this bed, out of his embrace, to tread down the hall to my own room, as cold as I knew it would be.

I managed to find my clothes easily, though putting them on was a challenge in of itself. I tried, desperately, not to wake up the beautiful man I didn't want to leave. I slipped on my shoes, patting myself to make sure I had everything I had come in with, though I knew I was leaving something behind. My hand had only just touched the knob of his door when I heard his voice break through my thoughts.

"Y/N..why are you dressed?" I couldn't help but chuckle at just how cute he looked, eyes barely open, and a sleepy smile showing off his pearly whites. When he looked like he was going to try and talk some more, I brought a finger to my mouth, making a shh sound to indicate that it was for the best that he go back to sleep.

"I'm glad we tested this out.." I whispered, giving him all the hope I felt I could as I gazed at him. "You know, got it out of the way." I wasn't in the right state-of-mind to have the discussion about what tonight truly meant to either of us. I moved to open the door, though was paused again by the sound of his voice repeating my name.

"Y/N...." I turned back to face him, holding my ground as I did so. With a quiet chuckle, I decided it was best to crack a joke from earlier down at the bar, when all of this was just a dream.

"See? I told you. It was different with me, wasn't it?" I don't know why I ended it with a question, opening it up for another response from him when I knew I should've bolted down the hallway, but quiet enough not to wake any members of our team.

"I--uh, I don't know." Aaron murmured with a strange utmost clarity. He shrugged his shoulders, nestling himself back down into the pillows. "I guess I-we would have to test it out some more."

Well, I'll be damned. Maybe tonight was truly different after all. Of course, only in the best absolute perfect way possible. Just before I let the door close behind me, I gave my promise to him, in a way I knew he would appreciate.

"Sure, Boss. But, only a healthy amount." With that, I winked up at him, letting the door click shut as I strolled down to my room as if I didn't have a care in the world.

\-------♥--------


End file.
